


Annoyance - Schikane

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [27]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 69. Annoyance - SchikaneBob ist Opfer von verschiedenen Übergriffen in der Schule und schließlich wird Peter sogar Zeuge, wie einige andere Schüler Bob bedrohen. Als Peter den Grund für die Schikane erfährt, ist er erst geschockt und dann enttäuscht, dass Bob ihm nicht genug vertraut, um mit ihm zu reden.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/OMC
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 8





	Annoyance - Schikane

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Neben Peter erklang ein lauter Knall und gleichzeitig Bobs wütende Stimme: „Scheiße!“

Peter drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, aber noch bevor er nachfragen konnte, warum Bob wütend gegen seinen Spint schlug, erkannte er den Grund dafür. An Bobs Schrank hing ein zweites Schloss.

„Was soll das denn?“, fragte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Irgendjemand will mich ärgern“, knurrte Bob. „Oder dafür sorgen, dass ich in Literatur durchfalle.“

„Wieso?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Meine Hausaufgabe liegt da drin. Das sind fünfzig Prozent der Endnote und in fünf Minuten beginnt die Stunde.“ Bob schlug erneut frustriert gegen seinen Spint. „Die Campbell glaubt mir nie, dass ich den Aufsatz fertig hab und nur nicht abgeben kann, weil mein Spint versperrt ist!“

„Du kommst da auch nicht ran, wenn du der Tür eine Beule verpasst. Such den Hausmeister und lass das Schloss mit einem Bolzenschneider öffnen“, schlug Peter vor. „Und ich gehe zur Campbell und sag ihr, dass du ein paar Minuten später kommst. Du kannst dir ja eine Bestätigung vom Hausmeister geben lassen, nur für den Fall, dass sie trotzdem was zu beklagen hat.“

Bob seufzte und lehnte die Stirn gegen seinen Spint. „Hast ja Recht“, murmelte er. „Danke. - Aber dann kommst du selbst auch zu spät!“

Peter winkte ab. „Ich komme in Mathe eh nicht mit, also ist das egal. Justus wird mir so oder so nachher noch mal erklären müssen, was wir gemacht haben. Los, geh schon.“

„Danke“, sagte Bob lächelnd, bevor er sich umdrehte und davon eilte.

Peter sah noch einmal kopfschüttelnd auf das Vorhängeschloss. Er hatte schon viele dumme Streiche gesehen, seit sie in der High School waren. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl seine Altersgenossen wurden dümmer, je älter sie wurden. Er selbst hatte schon Schmiererein auf und Zettel mit ach so geheimen Botschaften in seinem Spint gefunden. Aber jemandem den Spint zu versperren war wirklich geschmacklos.

Peter traf Bob nach der Stunde vor dem Physiklabor wieder. Physik hatten sie alle drei zusammen, aber Justus war noch bei ihrem Mathelehrer um irgendein Problem zu diskutieren. Peter hatte keine große Lust gehabt, daneben zu stehen ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen und er wollte wissen, ob Bob noch an seine Hausarbeit gekommen war. Also hatte er sich schon auf den Weg gemacht. Aber als er Bob sah, glaubte er die Antwort schon zu kennen.

„Hat die Campbell großen Ärger gemacht?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wusste schließlich, dass ich zu spät komme, und ich hatte meine Hausaufgabe.“

„Warum bist du dann so schlecht drauf?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Weil gerade, als ich zu meinem Spint kam, mein eigenes Schloss aufgebrochen und der Spint komplett ausgeräumt war“, murrte Bob mit finsterem Blick.

„Oh scheiße!“, entfuhr es Peter erschrocken.

„Ja, ganz genau“, stimmte Bob ihm zu.

„Warst du schon beim Rektor?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Bringt doch eh nichts. Was will der Rektor denn tun?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Du solltest das trotzdem melden. Was war denn noch drin?“

„Meine Jacke, mein Physikzeug, ein paar Bücher von Literatur, aber alles was wir schon durch haben“, zählte Bob auf. „Nichts wirklich wertvolles. Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl und hab das vorhin alles mitgenommen.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Sag mal, war das mit dem Spint heut das einzige, was passiert ist?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Gestern war mein Käfer beschmiert und jemand hatte es lustig gefunden meine Sachen während wir Sport hatten in Cola zu tränken. Irgendjemand hat es auf mich abgesehen.“

„Offensichtlich“, stellte Peter besorgt fest. Das mit der Cola hatte er sogar mitbekommen, er hatte es nur nicht sehr ernst genommen. Aber mittlerweile sah er das anders. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Gestern dachte ich noch, es sei nur ein dummer Streich. Aber das ging jetzt definitiv zu weit. Ich hab nur keine Ahnung, wer dahinter stecken könnte!“

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Hast du eine Ahnung, warum es irgendjemand auf dich abgesehen haben könnte?“

Bob zögerte und sah auf den Boden, dann nickte. „Ich denk schon.“ Er seufzte tief. „Ich erklär's dir und Just nachher, okay?“

Peter musterte ihn besorgt. „Was ist los?“, wollte er wissen.

Aber Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist eigentlich überhaupt nichts wichtiges, aber auch nichts, was ich jetzt eben mal hier auf dem Schulgang besprechen will. Ich erkläre euch das nachher!“, wies Bob ihn erneut zurück.

Peter entschied, Bob nicht noch weiter zu drängen. Er würde sich wohl oder übel bis zum Nachmittag gedulden müssen. Trotzdem saß Peter den ganzen Physikunterricht auf seinem Platz und grübelte darüber nach, was Bob zu schaffen machen könnte.

Nach der Stunde Physik trennten sich die Wege der drei Freunde wieder. Peter schaffte es mit Mühe sich auf Geschichte zu konzentrieren. Er wusste, dass sie in der nächsten Stunde Geschichte mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Test schreiben würde, also war es ratsam, in dieser Stunde genau aufzupassen, selbst wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Dennoch schwand seine Sorge um Bob nicht einen Moment. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Bob von einer Reihe von Streichen getroffen war und er offenbar wusste warum, es aber nicht sagen wollte. Es war schon allein die Tatsache, dass Bob überhaupt von solchen Streichen betroffen war.

Bob war derjenige von ihnen, der solchen Dingen für gewöhnlich entging. Bob war der unauffällige Typ Schüler, der für gewöhnlich mit jedem im Jahrgang klar kam. Justus und Peter waren eher diejenigen, die sich mit Streichen herum plagen mussten. Justus, weil die eine Hälfte ihrer Klassenkameraden ihn wegen seiner Statur verspotten wollte und weil die andere Hälfte ihn mit seiner überragenden Intelligenz nicht ausstehen konnte. Und Peter selbst hatte es immer Mal wieder mit Neidern zu tun, entweder weil ihm jemand den Erfolg in der Basketball-Mannschaft nicht gönnte oder weil ein Mädchen mit seiner Zurückweisung nicht zurecht kam.

Nach der Geschichts-Stunde führte Peter sein Weg zurück zu den Spinden. Doch noch bevor er den richtigen Gang erreichte, traf er wieder auf Bob, der sich dieses Mal drei Jungen aus dem Jahrgang über ihnen gegenüber sah, die ganz offensichtlich nichts gutes im Schilde führten. Bob stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand, die anderen drei umringten ihn und schon allein ihre Blicke sprachen von nichts Gutem.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, mischte Peter sich ein.

„Verpiss dich, Shaw“, fuhr ihn einer der drei an, Peter glaubte sich zu erinnern, er hieß Tony Murphy.

„Und Bob kommt mit mir“, erwiderte Peter. So, wie die drei aussahen, hatte er keine Zweifel daran, diejenigen gefunden zu haben, die für die Anschläge auf Bob verantwortlich waren.

„Wir haben noch eine kleine Rechnung mit deinem Freund offen“, erwiderte Tony.

Bob schnaubte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du etwas zu sagen hast, Andrews!“, fuhr der Junge neben Tony ihn an.

Peter runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Ihr solltet verschwinden.“

Tony lachte. „Ich glaube, Shaw will die selbe Lektion wie Andrews erhalten!“

„Was ist eigentlich euer Problem?“, wollte Peter wissen, während er versuchte seine und Bobs Chancen abzuschätzen. Sie waren zwar in der Unterzahl, aber Krach würde sofort andere Schüler anlocken und außerdem traute Peter es sich durchaus zu, es sowohl mit Tony also auch einem seiner Kumpanen auf sich zu nehmen, wenn sie wirklich handgreiflich werden sollten. Mit dem dritten würde Bob ohne Probleme selbst klar kommen.

„Unser Problem ist die kleine Schwuchtel, die du deinen Freund nennst“, stellte Tony finster fest. „Jemand wie er ist hier auf der Schule unerwünscht!“

Peter sah einen Moment verwirrt zu Bob. „Du spinnst ja“, sagte er zu Tony. „Hau endlich ab!“

„Ach ja?“ Tony grinste breit und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er fuhr eine Weile mit den Fingern über die Bedienfläche, dann zeigte er den Bildschirm Peter. „Sag bloß du hast nicht gewusst, dass der Typ, mit dem zu ständig rumhängst, ne Tucke ist!“

Peter starrte auf das Bild, das ganz eindeutig Bob küssend mit einem anderen Jungen zeigte. Peter musste einen Moment nachdenken, bis er am Hintergrund erkannte, dass das Bild während der Klassenfahrt vor zwei Wochen entstanden sein musste. Und er konnte seine Überraschung über das Bild nicht verbergen.

„Ach nein, er hat's tatsächlich auch vor dir versteckt!“, höhnte Tony. „Kein Wunder. Du hättest ihm kaum beigestanden, wenn du es gewusst hättest!“

In Peter wallte Wut auf und für einen Moment war es eine Mischung aus Wut auf Tony aber auch auf Bob. Es tat weh, dass Bob ihm nicht genug vertraute, um ihm davon zu erzählen. Aber diese Gefühle schob er für den Augenblick weg, denn sich um Tony und seine beiden Freunde zu kümmern war erst einmal wichtiger.

Doch noch bevor Peter sich wieder gefasst hatte, kam eine Gruppe Mädchen um die Ecke, die die beiden Freunde von Tony ablenkte. Nach einem unsicheren Blick zu Peter ergriff Bob die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Peter sah seinem Freund einem Moment verärgert hinterher, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass Bob seine Reaktion vollkommen falsch verstanden haben könnte, zumal er ja offensichtlich sowieso nicht sicher war, welche Reaktion er von Peter erwarten konnte.

Peter riss Tony das Handy aus der Hand. „Hast du Bobs Auto und Spint beschädigt?“, fragte er wütend, während er die Bilder von Tonys Handy löschte.

Der Ältere schien noch nicht verstanden zu haben, dass er in Peter keinen Verbündeten gefunden hatte. „Klar“, gab er grinsend zu. „Echt ein Jammer, dass er den Spint heut morgen so schnell auf bekommen hat. Die Standpauke der Campbell wäre genial gewesen!“

Peter zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du findest das auch noch wirklich lustig?“ Er machte einen Schritt auf Tony zu und kämpfte gegen den Drang, ihm sein Handy vor die Füße zu schmeißen. „Ich geb dir einen guten Rat, Tony! Halt dich von Bob fern oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du eine Menge Ärger bekommst!“

Tony lachte hämisch. „Nimmst du die Schwuchtel wirklich immer noch in Schutz?“ Er griff nach seinem Handy. „Gib das wieder her.“

Peter hielt das Handy fest. „Gibt es noch mehr von diesen Fotos?“

Tony nickte grinsend. „Ich bin nicht der einzige, der sie hat!“ Er versuchte Peter sein Handy aus der Hand zu winden, aber als ihm das nicht gelang, knurrte er wütend und griff mit der anderen Hand nach Peters Arm.

Peter ergriff die Gelegenheit. Er ließ das Handy los, griff nach Tonys Handgelenk und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. „Lass Bob in Ruhe!“, forderte er wütend.

„Lass mich los!“, rief Tony panisch.

„Noch eine einzige solche Aktion gegen Bob und du hast ein gewaltiges Problem! Im Gegensatz zu dir hat Bob Freunde, die ihm zur Seite stehen!“, zischte Peter, mit einem kurzen Blick zu Tonys Kumpanen, die reglos und mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen neben ihnen standen.

„Was ist hier los?“

Peter ließ Tony los und drehte sich zu Mr Doyle, ihrem Sportlehrer, um. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass die Mädchen sich in einer Traube am Ende des Ganges gesammelt hatten. Eine von ihnen hatten wohl den Lehrer geholt.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Doyle. Tony hat Bob beleidigt, bedroht und sein Auto und seinen Spint beschädigt. Ich habe darüber wohl ein wenig das Maß verloren.“ Es fiel ihm auch jetzt schwer, seine Wut zu bändigen.

Der Sportlehrer runzelte die Stirn. „Sind das die Vorfälle, von denen Bob in der letzten Pause dem Rektor berichtet hat?“

Peter nickte. „Ja. Und gerade haben Tony und seine beiden Freunde Bob bedroht.“

„Wo ist Bob?“, wollte Mr Doyle wissen.

Peter seufzte. „Abgehauen. Aber das ist zum Teil auch meine Schuld.“

„Nichts davon hab ich getan“, mischte Tony sich ein, der sich wohl endlich gefangen hatte. „Obwohl die kleine Schwuchtel es nicht besser verdient hätte!“

Mr Doyle warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Achte auf deinen Ausdruck!“, ermahnte er.

„Es gibt Bilder von Bob und einem anderen Jungen“, erklärte Peter für den Lehrer. „Und die Mädchen waren schon da, als Tony zugegeben hat, dass er für die Aktionen gegen Bob in den letzten beiden Tagen verantwortlich ist!“

„Und warum ist Bob davon gelaufen?“, wollte Mr Doyle wissen.

Peter sah verlegen auf den Boden. „Ich wusste vorher auch nichts davon“, gab er zu. „Und ich glaube, Bob hat meinen kurzen Moment des Schocks falsch verstanden.“

„Dann solltest du ihm nachgehen und dieses Missverständnis klären“, riet Mr Doyle ihm. „Ich werde mich um diese drei Herren hier kümmern! Und ich möchte, dass du und Bob spätestens morgen zum Rektor kommen und ihm erklärt, was hier gerade vorgefallen ist!“

Peter überließ Tony und seine Freunde dem Lehrer und lief zielstrebig zum Kunst-Klassenraum, in der Hoffnung Bob dort zu finden, der eigentlich noch eine Stunde Kunst haben sollte. Aber obwohl der Unterricht schon begonnen hatte, war Bob nicht dort. Peter war nicht sehr überrascht davon, also machte er kehrt. Er selbst hätte an Bobs Stelle wohl auch sofort die Schule verlassen, um sich nach Hause zu flüchten.

An seinem MG angelangt, traf er auf Justus. Erst in dem Moment erinnerte sich Peter daran, dass er Justus versprochen hatte, ihn direkt nach ihrer letzten Stunde zum Schrottplatz zu fahren. Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda mussten zu einem Termin nach LA und Justus sollte die Aufsicht über den Schrottplatz übernehmen. Peter hätte sich schon vor zwanzig Minuten mit Justus treffen sollen.

Entsprechend finster war Justus Blick, als er Peter entdeckte. „Wo warst du?“, wollte Justus aufgebracht wissen.

„Entschuldige“, sagte Peter. „Hast du Bob gesehen?“

Justus runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon wieder was passiert?“

„Steig ein“, forderte Peter.

Justus folgte dem ohne zu zögern und Peter berichtete im Auto, was er vor wenigen Minuten erlebt und erfahren hatte, während er den Wagen startete und vom Parkplatz lenkte. „Wusstest du, dass Bob schwul ist?“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon eine Weile den Verdacht, aber Bob hat nicht mit mir geredet.“

Peter schnaubte frustriert. „Warum redet Bob denn nicht mit uns? - Er sah nicht so aus, als würden ihn die Bilder überraschen.“

Peter dachte an das kurze Gespräch vor der Physikstunde. Bob hatte tatsächlich zugegeben, dass er eine Vermutung hatte, warum er das Opfer dieser Streiche geworden war. Aber das erklärte trotzdem nicht, warum er nicht mit Justus und Peter gesprochen hatte.

„Vielleicht war Bob einfach noch nicht so weit“, meinte Justus ruhig. „Du solltest zu ihm fahren, wenn du mich abgesetzt hast.“

„Hatte ich vor“, berichtete Peter. „Ich hatte total vergessen, dass ich dich nach Hause fahren wollte. - Glaubst du, Bob hat wirklich Zweifel an unserer Reaktion?“

„Offensichtlich“, stellte Justus nachdenklich fest. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir Bob deswegen einen Vorwurf machen sollten.“

„Das tue ich nicht!“, verteidigte sich Peter. „Ich … Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, ich bin einfach nur enttäuscht, dass Bob mir doch nicht so vorbehaltlos vertraut, wie ich bisher dachte.“

Justus musterte ihn von der Seite. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas mit Vertrauen zu tun hat, dass Bob sich uns noch nicht anvertraut hat. Er hat wahrscheinlich erst einmal eine Menge mit sich selbst auszumachen.“

Peter schwieg. Er verstand, was Justus versuchte ihm zu sagen, aber das half nicht dagegen, dass er sich zu einem gewissen Grad betrogen fühlte. Für gewöhnlich kam Bob zu ihm und sprach mit ihm, egal über was und gerade dann, wenn er selbst noch nicht mit sich im Reinen war. Peter konnte nicht verstehen, warum das jetzt mit einem Mal nicht mehr so war.

„Sei nicht so streng zu Bob“, verlangte Justus, als Peter vor dem Schrottplatz hielt.

Peter lächelte beruhigend. „Ich bin kein ganz so großer Trampel, wie du manchmal glaubst, Just.“

Justus musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Aber du lässt dich manchmal zu sehr von deinen Gefühlen leiten“, stellte er fest. „Klär das mit Bob und dann kommt bitte hier her!“, fuhr er verzweifelt fort. „Ich kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die ich bekommen kann.“

Peter sah durch die Frontscheibe zum Schrottplatz. Tante Mathilda stand ungeduldig am Eingang und auf dem Gelände waren mehr als ein Dutzend Kunden. „Wir kommen vorbei“, versprach er.

„Danke.“ Damit stieg Justus aus dem Auto und Tante Mathildas Predigt darüber, dass er zu spät war, begann noch bevor Justus die Tür wieder zugeschlagen hatte.

Peter schenkte Tante Mathilda ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, bevor er weiter fuhr. Justus hatte Recht und je näher er dem Haus der Andrews kam, desto erleichterter war Peter, dass Bob erst einmal gegangen war. Peter wusste, dass seine erste Reaktion nach der Konfrontation mit Tony Bob gegenüber mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit der Vorwurf gewesen wäre, dass er Peter nicht schon vorher davon erzählt hatte, dass er schwul war. Oder von den Fotos, oder von der Schikane von Tony. Vielleicht war es gut, dass Peter ein paar Minuten Zeit gehabt hatte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Peter stellte sein Auto in der Auffahrt der Andrews ab, direkt hinter Bobs Wagen. Peter war erleichtert, Bobs Wagen hier zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, wo er Bob hätte suchen sollen, wenn er nicht hier gewesen wäre. Aber als Peter klingelte wurde ihm nicht geöffnet.

Er versuchte es ein paar Minuten, aber schließlich ließ er sich frustriert auf die Stufe vor dem Haus sinken. Bob wollte ihn offenbar nicht rein lassen, also musste er warten, bis Mr oder Mrs Andrews auftauchten.

Peter lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und überlegte, ob es einen Sinn machen würde, Bob anzurufen. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass es sehr viel bringen würde. Wenn Bob ihm nicht die Tür aufmachte, dann würde er wohl auch nicht ans Handy gehen.

Peter schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Tür und fluchte leise. Er wollte so dringend mit Bob reden. Peter hatte das Gefühl, sich entschuldigen zu müssen dafür, dass er Bob durch irgendetwas das Gefühl gegeben hatte, nicht mit ihm reden zu können. Peter konnte sich nur überhaupt nicht erklären, was diesen Eindruck erweckt haben könnte und das frustrierte ihn fast noch mehr, als dass Bob ihn im Moment ausschloss.

Als de Tür in Peters Rücken aufgezogen wurde, konnte Peter sich nur knapp davor retten das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Wärst du bis heut Abend sitzen geblieben, bis meine Eltern gekommen wären?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

„Ja.“ Peter stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab und erwiderte ruhig Bobs unsicheren Blick. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

Bob hob die Schultern.

Peter seufzte. „Hör mal, der einzige Grund warum ich im Moment vielleicht ein bisschen wütend bin, ist weil du nicht mit mir geredet hast. Aber eigentlich bin ich eher enttäuscht und besorgt, weil du mir nicht genug vertraust, um mit mir zu reden.“

„Das hatte nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun“, murmelte Bob.

„Lässt du mich rein?“, fragte Peter erneut.

Bob nickte und ließ die Tür offen, als er sich umdrehte und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Peter stand auf und folgte Bob, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Als Peter ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Bob bereits mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sessel und mied Peters Blick.

Peter seufzte. „Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du schwul bist?“

„Weil ich's doch selbst nicht wirklich weiß“, erwiderte Bob aufgebracht. Er warf Peter einen finsteren Blick zu. „Und das ist nun wirklich nichts, was ich zur Sprache bringen wollte, weil ich mal gerade so eine Vermutung habe!“

Peter setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Wo kommen diese Bilder her?“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwer muss Steven und mich gesehen haben, aber wir haben es beide nicht mitbekommen.“

„Das ist einer der Jungs aus Seattle, richtig?“, fragte Peter nach.

Sie waren in einer Ferienlager-Anlage gewesen während der Klassenfahrt. Es waren mehrere anderer Klassen zeitgleich mit ihnen dort gewesen. Da die Klasse aus Seattle im Bungalow neben ihrem eigenen gewohnt hatte, hatten sie abends oft mit ihnen zusammen gesessen.

„Bei Steven sind die Bilder auch in Umlauf“, berichtete Bob. „Er hat schon seit letzter Woche Ärger deswegen.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hast du das nicht erzählt, Bob?“, wollte er verzweifelt wissen. „Justus und ich hätten dir doch geholfen! Haben diese Übergriffe von Tony erst gestern begonnen?“

Bob nickte. „Und ich weiß auch erst seit heute morgen, dass es wegen Steven und mir ist“, berichtete er. Bob zog ein Blatt aus der Hosentasche und schob es zu Peter über den Tisch. „Das hier hab ich im Spint gefunden, nachdem der Hausmeister ihn mir aufgebrochen hatte.“

Peter faltete das Blatt auseinander. Es war ein Ausdruck von zwei der Bilder, die er auf Tonys Handy gesehen hatte. Darunter stand in roten Druckbuchstaben 'Schwuchteln haben auf dieser Schule nichts zu suchen!'.

„Darüber wolltest du vorhin in der Schule nicht sprechen“, stellte Peter fest.

Bob nickte. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Tony gleich handgreiflich wird. Ich wusste nicht, dass er dahinter steckt, sonst hätte ich es mir vielleicht denken können.“

Peter schnaubte. „Allerdings. Ich glaube auch, dass er meine Warnung oder Mr Doyles Strafpredigt nicht viel Beachtung schenken wird. Der wird dich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Bob. „Und er wird nicht der einzige sein, der mir Ärger machen wird.“

„Aber du stehst nicht allein da!“, stellte Peter fest. „Das standest du nie! Auch wenn du das in den letzten Tagen offenbar gedacht hast.“

„Das ist doch Unsinn“, erwiderte Bob. „Das habe ich nie gedacht! Ich …“ Er schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich wollt doch nur erst mal selbst wieder klar denken. Das mit Steven war auch für mich ein bisschen überraschend. Ich meine, mir ist schon immer mal wieder aufgefallen, dass ich durchaus Gefallen an Männern finde, aber ich habe das bisher immer von mir geschoben. Keine Ahnung, ich dachte wenn ich es lange genug ignoriere, finde ich schon ein Mädchen, mit dem es klappt.“

„Der Plan scheint nicht aufgegangen zu sein“, meinte Peter lächelnd.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Steven hat ihn irgendwie zunichte gemacht“, gab er zu. „Er war unglaublich hartnäckig.“

„Ich habe mitbekommen, dass ihr ständig zusammen gehockt habt“, erzählte Peter lächelnd. „Aber ich habe überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass ihr mal zusammen verschwunden seid.“

„Ich habe mich ja auch bis zum vorletzten Tag geziert“, berichtete Bob. „Ich weiß gar nicht so genau, was das mit Steven und mir ist. Und er ist wohl auch zu weit weg, um das noch wirklich raus zu finden.“

„Du hast ihn ziemlich gern, was?“, fragte Peter grinsend.

„Ich glaub schon“, gab Bob versonnen lächelnd zu. „Wir haben jeden Abend telefoniert seit wir wieder zu Hause sind. Eigentlich ist es verrückt, aber sobald mein Handy klingelt schlägt mein Herz wie verrückt und ich freue mich den ganzen Tag darauf mit Steven telefonieren zu können.“

„Dich hat's ja richtig erwischt“, stellte Peter lachend fest. Aber dann starrte er niedergeschlagen auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. „Und ich habe nichts mitbekommen.“

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin weggelaufen bin“, murmelte Bob niedergeschlagen. „Ich habe irgendwie Panik bekommen, als du so geschockt auf Tonys Handy gesehen hast.“

„Na ja, im Gegensatz zu Justus hab ich nicht mal was geahnt. Du hast mich da also ziemlich ins offene Messer laufen lassen“, erwiderte Peter.

Bob sah überrascht zu ihm. „Justus hat was geahnt?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Das hat er mir vorhin gesagt, ja. Aber wir kennen Justus ja. Er weiß immer alles.“

Bob lachte. „Du hast Recht. Wahrscheinlich wird er auch sagen 'Ich hab's gewusst!' wenn ich ihm von Steven erzähle. Und dann wird er mir ganz genau erklären, was an meinem Verhalten ihn zu der Erkenntnis gebracht hat, dass ich schwul bin.“

Peter grinste. „Ja. - Versprichst du mir, dass du das nächste Mal gleich mit mir redest, egal wie unsicher du selbst noch bist?“

Bob sah unsicher zu ihm. „Ich versuche es“, meinte er leise.

„Vorhin in der Schule war ich einen Moment wirklich wütend auf dich“, erklärte Peter. „Darüber, dass du nicht mit mir gesprochen hast. Und dann war ich furchtbar enttäuscht, weil du mir damit nicht vertraut hast.“

„Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid“, murmelte Bob. „Ich wollte bestimmt nicht, dass du ausgerechnet durch Tony von mir und Steven erfährst. Ich wollte es dir und Justus selbst sagen, irgendwann in paar Tagen, wenn ich es für mich selbst ein bisschen besser geordnet habe.“

Peter musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Aber du hast nicht befürchtet, dass Justus und ich dich deswegen verurteilen würden, oder?“

Bob sah überrascht zu ihm. „Was? Nein, nicht einen Moment!“

„Gut.“ Peter lächelte beruhigt. „Das wäre nämlich wirklich Schwachsinn gewesen!“

„Das weiß ich doch“, erwiderte Bob sanft. „Aber im Moment hat es sich einfach richtig angefühlt, nur mit Steven darüber zu reden. … Ich kann das wirklich nicht beschreiben.“

„Es ist in Ordnung!“, versicherte Peter. „Das mit Tony war einfach Pech. Und ich hatte zum Glück auf der Fahrt hier her ein paar Minuten Zeit mich zu beruhigen. Ich glaube, wenn du dageblieben wärst, dann hätte ich ein paar Dinge gesagt, die ich später bereut hätte.“

„Ja, so hast du ausgesehen“, meinte Bob leise.

Peter hob hilflos die Schultern. „Keine meiner besonders guten Eigenschaften, ich weiß. Ich versuche ja dran zu arbeiten.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung zwischen uns?“, fragte Peter vorsichtig.

„Natürlich!“ Bob sah überrascht über diese Frage aus. „Das war es von meiner Seite aus immer!“

„Gut.“ Peter lächelte erleichtert. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als du mich da vor der Tür hast sitzen lassen.“

„Du wärst wirklich da sitzen geblieben, was?“, fragte Bob grinsend.

Peter nickte. „So lange, bis du mit mir geredet hättest“, stimmte er zu. „Ich hätte das garantiert nicht so stehen lassen. Du bist einer meiner beiden besten Freunde, Bob, egal was passiert.“

Bob lächelte erleichtert.

„Und wo wir grad dabei sind, mein anderer bester Freund wartet auf uns, damit wir ihm auf dem Schrottplatz helfen“, stellte Peter fest. „Kommst du mit?“

Bob nickte. „Klar. Den Schrottplatz zu hüten ist doch immer wieder ein Vergnügen.“

„Ja“, stimmte Peter ihm grinsend zu. „Und um uns die Langeweile zu vertreiben, können wir zu dritt Schlachtpläne machen, wie wir Tony und jeden anderen, der seiner Meinung ist, in seine Schranken verweisen.“

Bob lächelte dankbar. „Das wird anstrengend in nächster Zeit in der Schule.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es viele Idioten wie Tony gibt“, erwiderte Peter. „Nichts, womit wir zu dritt nicht klar kommen.“


End file.
